


Happy Halloween

by McLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan
Summary: University AU, Cullen is taking his boyfriend to a Halloween with the rest of the Sports Students. Not the usual environment for a nerd like Dorian.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/gifts).



> I almost called it Happy Halloweiners and then Holy Trinity. Blood boners.

Cullen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Good lord, he was nervous. And it wasn't the short latex skirt that sat tight across his ass, or the red knickers half constricting his privates. No, it was none of that. It was Dorian coming with him to a party with his teammates. They'd teased him already about dating an Arts and Humanities student. 

 “You can't date a nerd. What do you even have in common?”

  Cullen didn't dare mention church or video games. 

  The door opened and he swore. Half appreciatively, half pissed off. “You were supposed to be a Doctor. How is this a couples costume now?”

  Dorian smiled, fangs showing and pulled a drip stand from behind the door, blood bag and all. “I'm a vampire, you're my sexy nurse blood dealer!”

  “Where did you get that?”

  “Drama Department,” he grinned, picking up the end of the tube and sucking. The blood bag squeezed and red liquid moved its way down. 

  “What is that?”

  Dorian let a kiss answer the question, wine slipping between Cullen's lips. 

  Cullen barely broke the kiss, his mouth still brushed Dorian's as he spoke, “I'm getting immune to your magic.”

  “How immune?” Dorian asked, kissing him again, lightly.

  “Not completely,” Cullen sighed. There was no getting Dorian to change his outfit now and, dammit, he did look hot. Expensively so. “How much of this is actual Halloween costume?”

  “All of it.”

  “All of it?”

  “Yes, it's bespoke.”

  Cullen opened his mouth to speak and Dorian placed a finger over is lips to silence him. “Not the underwear, admittedly. But you'll see precisely what they are tonight, so long as you promise not to get as barbarically drunk as your friends.”

  With a lopsided grin, Cullen kissed him again and felt the fangs. They were surprisingly sharp. So sharp he wiped his mouth to check for blood. 

  “Later,” Dorian winked. “Unless you want a bite to go with costume?”

  And, though Cullen declined, by the time they'd reached the house party, he had a big bruising love bite on his neck, courtesy of a shortcut down a dark alley that ended up taking longer, largely due to the kissing and a quick blow job that was mostly tongue to spare Cullen from the fangs. 

  “Those pants make you taste like a dildo,” Dorian complained at the end, though it certainly hadn't put him off. 

  “Because you know what a dildo tastes like.”

  “Don't you? How did you ever practice giving blowjobs? You're very good at them.” Dorian said, holding his hand out so Cullen could help him stand. He dusted off his trousers and spent far too long making sure they weren't ruined that he didn't see Cullen's incredulous look. 

  “I… Never practiced, no. Just… Learnt by doing, I guess.”

  Dorian frowned. “Just how many people were you _learning with_ before me?”

  Cullen took his arm and dragged him off, wiping the dampness away from his then fresh lovebite. “Not enough for you to worry about, trust me.”

 

Cullen found himself stood at a door nervous again, more than before. But this time, a chilly hand slid into his and gave it a squeeze. “I promise not to embarrass you. If I can help it.”

  “It's not that I'm worried about. It's them embarrassing me or….”

  “Or upsetting the dramatic nerd you're dating? The queer, the faggot, the poof, shall I go on? Because I've heard them all and it stopped hurting quite some time ago.”

  Cullen had somehow managed to pale and yet his cheeks flushed. 

  “But it hurts _you,_ ” Dorian realised. “Don't let it…They're not your friends if they can't even be mature enough to accept this side of you and treat it with respect. And don't let it put you off coming out at church.”

  “Because that went brilliantly for you,” Cullen frowned. 

  With a shrug, Dorian smiled, “At least they didn't tell my father.”

  Cullen squeezed Dorian's hand this time and opened the door. They were hit by noise first, music and laughter and shouting. Then the smell of spilt beer and weed. 

  Dorian bit back any scathing comments about Cullen’s friends and sucked some more claret from the blood bag as they walked in to cheers and greetings. For Cullen. Dorian got long looks and awkward smiles until someone shouted “what are you guys supposed to be, role reversals?” and then proceeded to one arm embrace Cullen, but not without throwing in a “no homo”. 

  Rolling his eyes, Dorian asked where the booze was and snatched the drip from his awkward boyfriend. “See you in a bit. You go say hi to your charming friends.”

  He knew there'd be a fight if he let it happen. That Cullen would think Dorian was upset, which he wasn't, but he'd become upset that Cullen would apologise for those apes on his course. They meant well, Cullen would tell him, and Dorian could even believe it of some of them. But they didn't take the time to truly consider what any of it meant for Cullen. The judgement he faced elsewhere in his life. Their casual, mocking acceptance of this part of him seemed, to them, to suddenly erase the prejudice the world still held firmly onto. 

  Dorian sat by a window and huffed, he was already killing the mood. He came here for Cullen, to learn about this important part of his life and so on and so bloody forth. 

  He sucked so hard in the claret his head hurt, and then he noticed the young man staring across at him. He was the only other man in the room not in a skirt. Clearly not one of the other hyper masculine apes. 

  “Not very creepy, even for a scarecrow,” Dorian called across.

  The man, still serious looking, came over and sat by Dorian. “It's… the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. I was told…. Some of the others were doing the lion and…. And everyone.”

  “Yes. Cullen was supposed to be the Lion,” Dorian scowled. The man must have been nervous because he almost shied away. “But I refused to be Dorothy. At any other party, it would be fine. But your friends are absolute morons. No offence.”

  “None taken,” the guy said slowly. 

  “I'm surprised your church hasn't banned The Wizard of Oz for…. what…. pagans…. gay agenda…. dismissal of higher powers.” Taking only a moment to relish the fear, he added, “You're Sebastian. You go to Cullen's Church, yes? Used to get picked on for handing out leaflets?”

  Sebastian frowned. “Thanks for the reminder.”

  “So what did you have to do to gain their acceptance? Renounce God? Burn a Bible?”

  Horrified, Sebastian shook his head. “I just…. Stopped talking about it. You're not religious then?”

  “Hindu.”

  “Oh!”

  Dorian laughed. “I see why Cullen likes you. No, I believe in God. I just don't believe in the church. It hasn't been kind to me and I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be the point of it.”

  Sebastian's eyes lit up, complementing the blush he'd gained from the mention of being liked, and Dorian knew what was coming. A Shepherd trying to add to his flock. But he was dressed as a Scarecrow, they were at the noisiest party surrounded by savages, and Dorian was very, very gay. So he held up his hand and said so. The man turned a deeper shade of red and looked away, shrugging. “That doesn't matter.”

  “It does to enough people. And tonight I'd rather worship God in my own way, by appreciating these men in skirts, because it's pretty much the only thing I DO appreciate about them. And, get drunk.” He held the tube out to Sebastian with a pleasant smile. 

  “No… thanks.”

  “Blood of christ?” Dorian wiggled it temptingly until the man took it and wiped the tip before drinking. He choked, just as Cullen arrived. 

  “Hi Seb…. You OK?” He laughed. “I um, just need to steal Dorian for a chat.”

  “No you don't,” Dorian smiled, tugging him down into his lap. “I'm going to behave, just like I promised.” He kissed the hand he'd tugged Cullen down with and let it go. Taking the tube from Sebastian, he held it to Cullen's lips, nuzzling his shoulder as he drank. 

  Sebastian shot up, excusing himself, and rushing away, bright red.

  “Great. The only one with manners and he's a homophobe.”

  Cullen turned in his lap, shaking his head. “No, he's…. Pretty cool. I mean, he's weird about it still, but he tries really hard.”

  They sat quietly for a minute before Cullen spoke very quickly. “Look, I'm sorry about the guys. They mean well.”

  Ah, here it was. The fight. Dorian kept his mouth shut and ran a hand across Cullen's thigh. His index finger was adorned by a sharp nail extension which he used to rip a small hole in Cullen's sheer tights. 

  “Oi,” Cullen warned, grinding his ass in Dorian's lap in revenge. 

  “Oi yourself.”

  From then on, with Dorian trying his very best to grin and bear it, they had a relatively good time. Cullen gained endless compliments about the breast plate Dorian had sourced from a drag queen, which even Dorian had to admit made him want to take them in his mouth. It felt disgustingly straight. They danced, didn't react to playful/homophobic comments, drank, drank, and drank some more, then…. a room. 

  “Not sure. Carver's maybe. Don't care,” Cullen said, between kisses, pushing Dorian back and towards the bed where they toppled over. Dorian pulled Cullen closer and rolled on top, sliding down to the floor with a giggle and pushing Cullen's legs open. He bit his thigh, gently, tearing the tights with his fangs, dragging them down, ripping them wide. He clawed the other side with his sharp nails and started tearing them away as he gently teethed the plastic mound between Cullen's legs. Hearing his name moaned, Dorian stopped teasing and tugged the pants down roughly, face in Cullen's lap, dragging his tongue up the shaft. 

  “Dorian…. Fuck me.”

  “Mmm. I don't know….” He grunted when Cullen grabbed a handful of hair. “Fine, fine,” he breathed, getting harder. He pushed Cullen's legs up and stuck his tongue in his ass their hands finding each other, fingers entwining until Dorian lifted his head, sucking a finger and pressing it into Cullen as he kissed his thigh. 

  There was a gasp. Two, really. One from Cullen and one…. from behind. Sebastian was standing in the doorway of the ensuite. 

  “Be a dear and see of there's any lube in there?” Dorian nodded at the bedside table. 

  “What the f-” Cullen hissed as he tried to sit up, Dorian still fingering him. 

  “Lie back down. And you,” he added, looking to Sebastian, “get the lube or get out.”

  Even through the drunken haze they were dumbstruck as they watched the man comply. He checked the drawers and pulled a face. “It… looks disgusting.”

 “I have my finger inside Cullen's arse. Just chuck it over. And a condom.”

  Using his sleeve, Sebastian lifted it out and chucked it on the bed, walking over with a condom. 

  Dorian was happily lubing his fingers up when Cullen nudged him and shifted his eyes to Sebastian. 

  “You're going to suck him off, once he fetches another condom,” Dorian smiled gleefully. “If we're all in agreement?”

  Cullen nodded slowly and Dorian looked to Sebastian whose mouth hung open as he stared at Cullen's erection. 

  “I'm the last person who would say anything about it.” Dorian's tone was quite serious now. And Sebastian, like Cullen, nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

  Satisfied, Dorian put the condom on and stood. 

  “You're both certain?”

  They nodded. 

  “Cullen is mine,” he warned Sebastian holding a hand out to his boyfriend and getting him on his feet. He kissed him deeply, biting his lip with a fanged cap, drawing a little blood. He tasted it on his tongue and pulled away licking his lips. Putting Cullen between himself and Sebastian, he gently pushed his shoulders, making him bend. Cullen held Sebastian's hips once the man had pushed his trousers down, and ran his tongue along his strawberry condom flavoured cock. It twitched and Sebastian made a small sound.

  Dorian watched and gently spread Cullen's cheeks, slowly pushing into him. Cullen grunted and pressed his face against Sebastian's stomach, holding onto him desperately. 

  “Cullen, darling, amatus, don't forget your manners.”

  Obediently, Cullen took Sebastian in his mouth, moaning around his dick pressing his tongue hard on the underside then swirling it. 

  Sebastian whimpered and ran a hand through Cullen's hair. Dorian cleared his throat. “Eyes on me,” he ordered.


End file.
